Imperium
Imperium is otherwise known as "The Omniarch", a creature that is the living embodiment of all existing authority and power in creation, he is the third Aspect of God and the Aspect of Power and Authority as well as one of the three Omni-Warriors, Legion and the Historian being the three others. Imperium is solely tasked for protecting everything from any threat, the greatest threat being, of course, Tathamet. History Imperium appeared when God incarnated His Power and Authority. Imperium witnessed the birth of other Aspects and the birth of anomalies such as Azathoth and the Lovecraftians. When Nephalems appeared, Imperium wanted to kill them all, he debated with his siblings and, even if he didn't agreed with their final decision, he let them live. He took God's throne when He took hollidays. Personality Imperium's tactical brilliance encompasses all facets of warfare, from maneuvering armies on the battlefield to leading covert strikes against Hell's outposts. Imperium is arrogant, proud and fierce while kind and caring with Aspects and Genesis as well as, later, Imperius, he hates anomalies like Tathamet, Lovecraftians and Nephalems more than all. Imperium has demonstrated the ability to resist the powers of evil where other Aspects have failed. However, his authority and power has come with the flaws of pride and arrogance, and when enraged, he may become reckless beyond reason. When not in battle, Imperium often strategizes and trains other Aspects. He hates Nephalems as they are anomalies. In Imperium's eyes, there is only right and wrong, good and evil. There are no shades of gray. Powers * Highest-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Imperium is a force of nature. He is known to having fought and defeated Heka, the third strongest Aspect. As the total mass embodiment of authority and power, Imperium is extremely strong and has ruling power on all of existence and non-existence. Even a being powerful as Pestilence, who called Lucifer a bratty child, was respectful of Imperium. Imperium is ranked as among being the 1st strongest abstract class entity with only God and Tathamet being stronger than him. ** Destruction: Imperium is stated to be able to destroy a multiverse by snapping his fingers. ** Nigh-Omniscience: Imperium lived since 8790 billions of years, he witnessed the creation and the destruction of the Omniverse-One as well as the fall of Lucifer and countless events in his life. * Chronokinesis: Imperium is capable of stopping all time in itself. Imperium existed long before time even became a thing. He is completely immune to any time freeze used against him and can move freely. * Elementumkinesis: Tathamet controls basic elements, notably the thunder, air and fire. he can manipulate temperatures as well. ** Aerokinesis: Tathamet can control air and winds at will, his mere presence on Earth was enough to create the greatest tornado in Earth's story. ** Pyrokinesis: Imperium can control all forms of fires in existence, however, Hellfire can harm him and he has no power on it. ** Electrokinesis: Imperium is able to controll electricity with a mere thought. ** Thermokinesis: With a mere eye gesture, Imperium can melt or freeze objects or beings. * Power Manipulation: Imperium is the entirety of power and authority. As long as powers exist, Imperiuù can never truly die, no matter what method is used to kill him, his consciousness will continue to live on. ** Power Inducement: Imperium turned, an alien specie, the Krogs in extemely powerful physical and psychical creatures who could help to fight threats if Xeshm didn't killed all but six entities allowing Tathamet's conscioussness to corrupt the heart of the six survivors. ** Power Negation: As he can induce powers and authority in being, he can negate powers from everything below an Endless. ** Authority Embodiment: Being a entity of power, Imperium is also the embodiment of authority. He can force someone to obey, this power don't work on entities equal to or above an Endless. *** Mental Manipulation: Imperium can control the brain functions and memories of individuals by twisting it into his own personal gains by having them serve under his command. * Genekinesis: Imperium can thoroughly manipulate the genetic code/DNA in all living creatures and convert them into a different species, enhance, splice with another DNA, or devolution them. * Intangibility: Imperium can make himself intangible and avoid being directly hit by any psychical forms of attacks, much like ghost. * Reality Warping: Imperium has the capabilities of distorting reality to where everything in existence breaks down. He can tear down various realities and dimensions across the universe. * Shape-shifting: Imperium can alter his appearance in the form of a soldier in golden armor. * Super Strength: Imperium possesses vast physical super strength than any entity in existence. The simple fact that the only non-omnipotent entity stronger than him is Tathamet is enough to state that Imperium is extremely powerful. * Telekinesis: Imperium can move objects and beings with his mind through telekinetic powers. He can easily hold beings of Archangel Level with ease and reel them in, even if they resisted to break free. * Telepathy: Imperium can psychically communicate or form a mental link with any individual.. * Teleportation: Imperium can teleport anywhere in the universe and existence without restrictions. Vulnerabilities Tathamet is immensely powerful so its little rare for him to barely have any weaknesses, but there are only a few certain individuals and methods into slowing him down. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Soulstone: A ordinary Soulstone cannot imprison Imperium, however, the Soulstone made to lock Tathamet's conscioussness is able to lock Imperium as well. Beings * God: God is capable of eliminating Imperium without effort. * Primordial Entities: Only 1st strongest abstract class Primordial Entities can face off against Imperium and only Tathamet can beat him. * Nephalem: Lucien, at full power, is slightly weaker than Tathamet and can fight and beat Imperium. Objects and Weapons * Weapons of Primordial Entities: Special and personal weaponry among the Primordial Entities like Anu's sword or Death's Scythe is capable of harming Imperium. Facts and Trivia * His title of Omniarch is greek, it comes from "Omni" (All) and "Arch" (Chief), Omniarch litteraly means "Chief of All" * Imperium is a latin term and designs the supreme power of emperors in antic Rome * Imperium is similar in name to the Archangel, Imperius, from Diablo series, ironically, Tathamet and Imperium are arch-nemesis like are Imperius and Diablo and Imperius, like Imperium, is proven no match when Tathamet reborn. ** Imperius appear later as a Power and fights against Satan and Tathamet along with Imperium. Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Primordial Creatures Category:Primordial Entities Category:Villains